In the Summertime
|artist= |year=1970 |mode=Dance Crew |dg= / / / |difficulty=Easy |effort= |nogm=2 each |nosm= |pc= / / / |gc= / / / Limeade/ / / (Beta) |lc=Orange |mashup= |alt= |pictos=60 |perf= Arben Kapidani (P1) Laura Ferretti (P2) Andrea Larossa (P3) Shirley Henault (P4)}} "In the Summertime" by Mungo Jerry is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers have fruit themed costumes. The dancers appears to be dressed in fruit costumes. P1 P1 is a male with yellow sneakers with purple laces. He is dressed as a peeled banana. P2 P2 is a female with short, black hair dressed as a strawberry in high-heels. P3 P3 is a bearded man with green-and-yellow sneakers. He is dressed as a pineapple. P4 P4 is a female with black shoulder-length hair pushed to one side wearing green flat-tops. She is dressed as a watermelon slice. summertimebanana.png|P1 summertimestrawberry.png|P2 summertimepineapple.png|P3 summertimewatermelon.png|P4 Background The background appears to consist of animated drawings made with crayon, which seems to have been drawn by a child. It consists of a background with birds, clouds, sand, a sun, water and boats. Gold Moves All: P1 and P3 put their hand out with the right hand down and the left hand up. P2 and P4 put their hand out with the right hand up and the left hand down. Note: The first time this happens, they do it one at a time, in order starting with P1. The second time this happens, they do it all at once. In The Summertime GM 1 P1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) In The Summertime GM 1 P2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) In The Summertime GM 1 P3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) In The Summertime GM 1 P4.png|Gold Move 1 (P4) In The Summertime GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Inthesummertimegoldmoveingame.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1),(P2),(P3), and (P4) in-game Inthesummertimegold.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups In The Summertime appears in the following Mashup: * ''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia * The demo of the song on the official Just Dance YouTube account incorrectly referred to the song as simply "Summertime". ** This also happened with the Soundless Quiz. * P4 does some wrong moves, making the other three mad. This looking like an error is actually part of the choreography, but this is just a joke. * In the square and coach selection images for this song, everyone's gloves (except P1's glove) are in different colors than in the routine. * In You're On My Mind, Gold Move 1 has been removed. * This is the first song in the main series, but the second in the entire franchise, to be in the movie Despicable Me 2. The first was Despicable Me from ''Just Dance Kids 2'' and the third is Happy from ''Just Dance 2015''. ** However, unlike the other two, this song was not made for the movie. * This is the first routine in the whole series where the Gold Move pictograms are outlined in black and gold. ** This is also the first one where the arrows for clapping props and multiplayer arrows are black. Gallery summertime.jpg|''In the Summertime'' summertimeopener.png|''In the Summertime'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu summertimemenu.png|Routine Selection Menu summertime_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Pineapple Avatar.gif|P3's Just Dance 2014 avatar 151.png|P3's Just Dance 2015 and later games avatar In-The-Summertime---Mungo-Jerry_168538.jpg|Beta gameplay (the outlines are green instead of pink) summertime pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms beachback.png|Ocean Background beachback (1).png|Beach Background trainback.png|Train Background In The Summertime (Banana).png|P1 Summertime-bts.png|Behind the Scenes Videos Mungo_Jerry_-_In_The_Summertime_ORIGINAL_1970 In The Summertime - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation es:In the Summertime Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:1970s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Andrea Larossa